This invention relates to messaging systems. More particularly, this invention relates to a process for sorting messages received by the messaging system for a user. Still more particularly, this invention relates to a messaging system that all types of incoming messages for a user specified content and handling incoming messages containing the user specified content in a user specified manner.
1. Problem
Today, it is common for a user to have a message storage system that stores multiple types of messages for the user in a user mailbox. For example, calls to the user are forwarded by a switch to the messaging system when the user is unavailable and e-mails to the user may be forwarded by a server to the same messaging system. It is common for such system to store telephone messages, e-mails, faxes and other types of messages.
Sometimes a user is expecting a message from another person and does not know what type of message the person will send. For example, a salesman may be expecting an order from a customer. The customer may call the salesman, send an e-mail or fax an order request. Since the expected order may come in any type of message, it would be desirable for an agent operating the message system to be able to scan all messages regardless of type to detect the desired message when the message is received and to handle the message in a user specified manner. For example, it may forward a telephone message to another telephone or may page the user when the desired message is received.
2. Solution
The above and other problems are solved and an advance in the art is made by a messaging system that processes messages based upon user specified content. An advantage of this messaging system is that multiple types of messages may be processed looking for user specified content. This assures that a message including the specified content are handled in a desired manner. For example, a user is assured to receive a message including a contract which may come in an e-mail or as a fax.
In accordance with this invention, a messaging system or processor that is connected to the messaging system executes applications that provide a message agent that manages the storage of messages by the message storage system. The message agent receives a message for a user. The message agents then determine which type of message was received. The message is then scanned for user specified content based upon the type of message received. If user specified content is contained in the message, message handling rules are applied to the message.
Before a process in accordance with this invention is performed, the message agent may determine whether a user has provided user specified content. If the user has not provided user specified content, the message is stored in a conventional manner like all other messages received. This allows a user to choose when the processes in accordance with this invention are implemented.
If a message contains user specified content, the message agent may determine whether a rule is activated for the type of message received. If a rule is activated for the type of message received, the rule is applied to the message. Otherwise, the message is stored in a conventional manner. This allows the user to select only those certain types of messages to handle with priority. If the message does not contain user specified content, the message agent stores the message in a conventional manner.
The user may input user specified content. The user specified content is received by the message agent. The message agent then converts the user specified content into a format of each type of message that may be scanned. The rules for handling each type of message are received from the user. The rules may be received in the following manner. The message agent receives a type of message to handle from the user. The message agent then prompts the user for a message handling rule and receives a rule for handling that type of message from the user.